


mcu prompts

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: penny/peter parker prompts (open requests) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, M/M, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: starting 2021, i am writing prompts so feel free to give me request
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: penny/peter parker prompts (open requests) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104806
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	mcu prompts

this is for dawn from tumblr who request " Thor introduces Loki to Peter and Loki adopts him right away?"  
========================================================================

Visit, healing, and adoption for a spiderkid

“What is the reindeer games doing here, point break!” Tony hissed as he was in his ironman suit, ready to attack Loki who was standing behind thor and giving him a smirk.

Tony was supposed to be having a peaceful Friday day alone in the stark tower, no paperwork that he was given by Pepper or meeting being held. It’s not like he’s attending. No aliens, robots nor stark’s nemeses coming to destroy new york or kill tony. including, No Fury or Ross nagging at him. And no injured or beat-up spider-kid giving him a Heart attack from one of his patrols. Everything was going so fine until Thor came back appeared by the sound of opening Bifrost unannounced with his brother, Loki.

“Stark there is no need to attack him since my brother has a change of heart!” Thor explained, hoping that his friend will remain calm and put his weapon down

“He attacked New York!” Tony said, pinpointing at Loki. And so the argument began.

While the two heroes were having an argument, Loki decided to create an allusion of himself and stepped away to go exploring inside of the stark tower. His brother nor the man, made of iron didn’t notice that he escaped.

He climbs the stairs to roam the halls on each level until he heard a painful groan from a random room with a spider logo. “Awe man, I hope that Mr. stark won’t find out I got punched in the face” The young person on the other side of the door painfully said. 

Loki opened the door to see a young child with curly brown hair and cute brown doe eyes gasped, standing in front of the mirror with his cheek and eyes bruised. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” The boy said, wanting to stand up to attack. 

“I am Loki of Asgard, God Of Mischief. I am not a threat...not anymore” Loki assuredly and calmly said to the boy. “Its look like you’re injured, do you want me to heal it for you”

The kid gasped...not in scared or shocking gasped but awestruck kind of gasped. “Holy crap, your Loki! Can you really make magic and Illusions” the boy said before realizing that he was rambling at a God. “My name is peter parker aka spiderman but no thanks I have this healing factor that can heal me up fast” Peter assuredly answered with his smile but Loki sees peter’s right leg was still bleeding beneath his almost bandage.

“Even though your powers give you the power to heal, you’re still injured.” Loki said. “Let me ask you again, do you want me to heal up?” He asked, slightly troubled to worry about a young superhero midguardian child. 

Peter was about to speak out but instead, he sighs softly and nodded. “But don’t tell Mr. stark, he’ll freak out if anything happens to me,” Peter said with a joking shush tone, worriedly. He remembered the last time, he was accidentally spilled out to his mentor that he used to be trapped under a building. tony at that time was freaked out and made him go to Dr. cho. 

Loki nodded. “Such a strange yet polite and worrisome, midguardian child,” He thought before putting the child back on the floor so that he could heal him up with his healing spells.

10 minutes later in the penthouse, Thor explained to tony that the reason why loki was evil and destroyed new york because he was controlled by a mad alien. When tony listened to him, he can’t help to trust thor.

“So do you understand now stark?” Thor asked, looking at tony nodding as he sighs. “I understand, point break but I hope you’re telling the truth about him being on our side,” Tony said, sighing at himself as he feels he wants some whiskey. But he brushed off before looking at thor and fake Loki. “Fine, he can stay but as long as he can keep his Asgardian magic hands off my things” Tony warned. 

Thor laughed. “Of course, my friend,” He said before looking at his brother. “See brother, there is nothing to worry about,” Thor said, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder, however it passed through. “Brother? Loki!” Thor growled at the last part, seeing fake Loki disappeared before his eyes then looked at tony, face-palming himself.

“If your brother touches my things, I ought to...Friday where’s Loki?” Tony asked waiting for his A. I to answer.

“It would seem that sir, that Loki is Mr. parker’s room. He’s healing Mr. parker’s injured face that he got from patrol” Friday informed. Tony widened his eyes in shock not knowing that peter is here and injured, “What!” he said in shock before he and thor bolted out of the penthouse.

Thor and Tony ran to peter’s room before bursting through the door to find Loki and peter talking to another about Asgard while he bandaged the young hero’s leg. Peter looked at Thor with a with an awestruck look. 

“Oh my gosh, thor is here!” Peter exclaimed in excitement before looking at tony nervously. H-hey Mr. stark, what’s happening?” Peter asked, nervously, knowing that Friday has already told his mentor about it. Tony goes to peter to squat down in front of him and cupped his chin if there are injuries. 

“What’s happening? I barge in because you didn’t tell me you’re here and that you got beat up during your patrols” Tony explained with slight anger and worry which made peter flinched, knowing that he made his mentor worried.

“I’m sorry that that never told you Mr. stark, I didn’t want you to worry,” Peter said. Tony sighs and nods before going to peter to squat near him and Loki. “That’s fine, underoos but inform me next time that you got shot or injured next time ok. I don’t want your aunt to worry about you and kill me” Tony jokingly at the last part said, ruffling peter’s brown curled hair. 

Peter chuckled. “I won’t, Mr. stark” he replied with a smile. “Its seems to me that cheek and eye are pretty much healed up, no black eye whatsoever?” he said before looking at the God Of Mischief. “um...Thanks for healing underoos for me, loki” Tony said, scratching his head. “No problem stark, its the least I can do for the child,” Loki nonchalantly said replied looking at peter. 

“I heard from your brother about you being controlled when you were in new york, is it true” Tony said, concentrating on Loki if he’s lying or not. “Good, I guess you can stay as long as want, you can hang out with peter but don’t hurt him. I swear to god if you hurt a tiny hair I will no choice to kick you.” Tony warned, glaring at the God. 

“What do you think of me stark, I don’t want to hurt this precious child. But if someone did I will break their neck” Loki spits out as tony agreeably nodded. “Also you can part of the avengers but I have to start asking fury about it though and....” Tony started to mumbled plans between Loki and fury. Loki annoyedly sighs at tony, halting him to stop. 

“I understand what you’re saying stark, I will think about it” Loki assuredly said, seeing him nod. “But first things first, thor...” Loki looked at thor before hugging peter close to him away from tony. “Let me adopt this precious spider child” Loki straightforwardly declared as peter and tony widened their eyes.

“What!/oh hell no!” Peter and tony exclaimed in shock as thor laughed.

“Of course brother, but first who’s is this child and where is the rest of the team” Thor plainly asked with a smile. Tony groaned, facepalming his head like he had a headache. “This is going to be hard to explain.” he thought,


End file.
